


Never Gunna Give You Up

by summerdownturn



Series: The Dream Isn't Over Yet [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha!Tyler, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Josh, Rut, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdownturn/pseuds/summerdownturn
Summary: After years of pining, a door is all that separates Josh from his fantasies.Prompt: Tyler goes into rut, and Josh helps him through it.





	Never Gunna Give You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the title. It was the first thing that came to mind.  
> What is this?!? An abo update that isn't Sleep in the Heat?!? Seriously guys, I'll get back to it eventually. Until then, please enjoy. Also as always thanks to marsakat!
> 
> For anon on tumblr.

Moans were softly filling the apartment, and it had Josh intrigued. He remembered telling Tyler that he would be home by five, but maybe he had forgotten. Walking over to Tyler’s bedroom, he saw that the door was cracked, and he struggled internally on whether to open it fully or not. Tyler was grunting behind the door, bed creaking. Did he have someone over?

Josh scented the air, but all he got was a nose-full of Alpha musk. It reminded him of the first time he met the Alpha, six years ago at a small concert full of sweaty punks. With the heat of the room, it was hard to tell who was what status. All of their scents mixed together, but none of them cared. They were only there for the music and the feeling.

They literally ran into each other, Josh losing his balance in the pit, launching himself out and stumbling into a skinny dark haired 21-year-old. They apologized and laughed over the music, shouting in each other’s ears about how they knew the band. The next thing Josh knew, he was going home with him, but instead of a one night stand, they simply played video games and talked music all night until the sun rose.

They have been inseparable ever since. 

Tyler was cool with Josh being an Omega. Some people weren’t. He didn’t talk to those people. Josh was cool with Tyler being an Alpha. It got to the point where they laughed about how un-Alpha and un-Omega like they were. People joked about them being a match made in heaven, how they were such a cute couple. But they both laughed it off, both too scared to confess their attraction to the other.

Six years of pining was a long time to be in denial.

But that didn’t mean that Josh wasn’t curious. He’d seen Tyler naked, many times in fact, but he’d never caught the Alpha masturbating before.

Ultimately, he made the decision to push the door open, “accidentally”.

What he saw immediately made his dick twitch and mouth water. Tyler was on his bed, fucking into a fleshlight. Josh was hit in the face with a bunch of pheromones, which could only mean one thing. Tyler was in rut.

Tyler was whimpering as he thrusted his hips into the toy, unaware that Josh stood in the doorway. Josh thought about how his heats were when he had to spend them alone, and understood the Alpha’s discomfort and need.

A toy just wasn’t the same as the real thing.

His heart clenched for a moment, before speeding up as he took steps further into the room. Josh walked up to the side of the bed, seeing Tyler’s eyes screwed shut, whining and swearing under his breath. His Omega side let out a soft cooing sound at the sight of the distressed Alpha, and Josh had no control over it as he reached out his hand to pet Tyler’s hair.

The Alpha could at least sense him, and leaned into the touch, moaning softly. His hips slowed down, head moving to Josh’s wrist, scenting the Omega. Josh let out another soft sound and sat down on the bed so Tyler could rest his head on his shoulder and scent his neck, Josh’s scent being much stronger there.

Tyler panted wetly into Josh’s skin, hips thrusting wildly as he got a whiff of the Omega. He whined, and struggled to lean into Josh, ending up supporting himself with one hand on Josh’s thigh while the other held the toy.

“It’s okay, Ty. I got you,” Josh whispered, wishing he had someone to hold him like this through his heats. Josh could see Tyler’s knot forming, catching on the rim of the toy. He was close. “There we go, c’mon, Ty, you’re almost done.” Tyler let out what sounded like a choked sob, hand clutching onto the hem on Josh’s shirt as his knot inflated and came into the toy.

Josh held Tyler as he shook, shushing him and playing with his hair as he came back to reality.

He could feel the Alpha freeze as he opened his eyes to stare at Josh.

“Uhhh?” is all he could manage, rut still causing his brain to be hazy.

“Um, sorry. This is weird. I’ll just go,” Josh pointed to the door, slowly getting up, but Tyler stopped him.

“No. Stay,” Tyler said, looking wide-eyed and nervous, but his voice was sure. Josh stared at him for a moment before nodding, helping Tyler get situated on his side, head in Josh’s lap.

“Did you forget your suppressants or something?” Josh asked, fingers carding through sweaty hair, dipping down to Tyler’s neck to rub at his scent glad. Tyler held back a noise and then nodded, face looking shameful for a moment before he saw Josh’s discomfort.

“What’s wrong?” Tyler mumbled into Josh’s leg, and Josh shifted, looking away.

“Um.” But Tyler got the gist of it, literally face first as he saw the bulge in Josh’s jeans up close.

“Oh.”

“It’s just the smell,” Josh dismissed, which was partially true. Josh was just mostly turned on by Tyler in general.

They sat in silence until the rut caught up with Tyler again, and soon enough he was writhing in the sheets.

“Ung, Josh. Stop me if I d-do anything. Don’t wanna hurt you,” Tyler moaned, far too close to Josh’s dick.

Josh paused for a moment, thinking. “What if I don’t wanna stop you?” But either Tyler didn’t hear him or he was back under the influence of rut, because he didn’t answer, but then Josh was suddenly pushed down onto the bed.

“Don’t wanna, ahh, ruin… us, J,” Tyler continued, and Josh was sure he heard his question.

“It won’t.” Tyler’s hands were up his shirt, and Josh bowed his spine to give him more access.

“C-care ‘bout you,” Tyler panted, mouthing along the line of Josh’s jaw.

“Please, Ty,” Josh whined, hips bucking up, trying to find friction

Tyler growled, low in his throat, “You’re _mine_ ,” before pressing their lips together, all clashing teeth and tongue as Tyler dominated the kiss. Josh could feel slick pool in his boxers and Tyler’s erection against his thigh, the fleshlight forgotten on the side of the bed.

_Mine_ , echoed throughout Josh’s head, and a sense of pride filled up his chest at the archaic notion of being owned by an Alpha. He reminded himself to take a deep breath as Tyler grabbed at his shirt, lifting his arms up to help get it over his head, but he only got a lungful of Tyler’s scent, which grew stronger throughout the room. It made his head swim and his legs spread wider as he presented for the Alpha, wanting to please him and help him through his rut. 

Tyler took this exceptionally well, growling and nipping at Josh’s collarbones in satisfaction as his hands went to tug Josh’s jeans off. Josh helped him, sighing when his dick was free of the tight fabric, his hand coming down to palm himself through his boxers as Tyler dealt with freeing Josh’s legs and kicking off his own basketball shorts. 

Josh gasped when Tyler came back to the bed, nose diving head first to where Josh’s hand was massaging himself, and then lower, back to where Josh’s slick had soaked through his boxers.

The Alpha briefly looked up to Josh’s flushed face, waiting for Josh’s soft “Please,” before shoving his boxers down and licking a stripe up the inside of Josh’s thigh where a bead of slick had once been. Josh swore, looking down at Tyler’s head between his thighs, so pleased with himself as he licked the slick up to its source, dragging Josh’s hips closer to reach his entrance.

He couldn’t help the moan that escaped as Tyler’s tongue lapped over his hole, the muscle already loose enough to take Tyler in easily. Josh’s hand flew down, grasping his hair to keep Tyler there, his tongue going deeper, slurping up his slick as hands kept his thighs from crushing Tyler’s head.

“Ty, n-need you, please.” Josh whined when Tyler pulled away, kissing quickly up his leaking cock before moving up to kiss Josh on the lips, making sure Josh could taste himself. Josh never quite got what made Alphas so obsessed about Omegas’ slick. Tasting it himself was not a mind-blowing experience like some Alphas crazed about. Josh was more focused on the hands that gripped his hips, Tyler pulling back to position Josh on his hands and knees.

Josh’s heart raced as he looked back at Tyler, eyes dark with lust and knuckles white on his hips. He would have bruises in the morning, but Josh figured it was more from Tyler holding himself back than holding onto him tightly. He could feel the uncertainty as the Alpha paused, and Josh quickly spread his knees and presented his ass, back bowing and head tilted to offer submission.

“C’mon, Ty,” Josh panted, letting Tyler know for sure that he wanted this. “ _Alpha_ , please,” he moaned as Tyler’s grip tightened, slowly losing his uncertainty. He could feel Tyler shaking as he draped himself over Josh’s back, softly kissing his shoulder blades and then trailed his way to Josh’s exposed neck. Josh shivered, shaking along with the Alpha as he kissed and put pressure on his scent gland, not enough to break the skin, but enough to leave it bruised.

“You look so beautiful like this, J,” Tyler growled in his ear softly, his callused hands moving along his stomach and ribcage. Josh whimpered, the slowness of it making him insane.

“Please, Ty, _Alpha, please_ , oh god, _fuck me_.” Josh could feel Tyler smile around a hard bite to his neck, his nails scraping down his sides to his hips, and the head of his cock slowly pushing in to his entrance. “ _Fuuuuuuck_ ,” Josh moaned as Tyler slid all the way in, still shaking, holding himself back. Josh’s cock twitched and slick slipped around Tyler and down his balls, dripping down onto the sheet below.

Tyler whimpered as Josh clenched around him, but he wouldn’t move, not yet. Josh was having none of that and started slowly fucking himself on Tyler’s cock until the Alpha started to move himself. Tyler groaned at the feeling of fucking into the Omega, picking up the pace when Josh started to whine beneath him.

Josh could feel himself coming closer with each graze against his prostate. His head dropped down between his arms as he fell onto his forearms, hands gripping Tyler’s pillow tightly. Tyler started to fuck him deep and slow, and Josh could feel the beginning of his knot start tug on his rim.

“Doing so good, for me, baby boy, huh? So pretty, gunna take my knot like the good Omega you are, yeah?” Tyler cooed into his ear, and Josh felt himself one push away from the edge at his words, “So good for me, J.” Tyler started to groan, pushing into Josh deeply as his knot inflated, securing them together as he started to come. His groans turned to whimpers as Josh started to spasm around him, coming onto the already stained sheets with a long moan.

Josh’s arms and legs shook, and he melted into the mattress, Tyler’s weight shifting to the side so he wouldn’t hurt him. An awkward silence filled the room as both lay there trying to catch their breath, still tied together by Tyler’s knot.

Tyler slowly wrapped his arms around Josh, not knowing if he was allowed, but Josh sank into his embrace, and then the tension between them was gone.

“Thank you,” Tyler grumbled sleepily into the back of Josh’s neck.

Josh hummed in response. “Any time.”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Tyler asked as he slowly came to his senses, suddenly worried and noticing the bruises on Josh’s neck. 

“No, Ty. You did great. Perfect. Ten out of ten, would do again.” Josh gave him a lazy smile over his shoulder and a thumb’s up.

“Well that’s a relief, since my rut isn’t over.” Tyler smirked, fingertips brushing along the edges of the biggest bruise. Josh sighed and settled into Tyler’s chest. The gesture was caring, but Tyler was hit with a sudden anxiety. “You… you’re gunna stay, right?” He said quietly.

“Of course. Whenever you need me, Ty. I’m here. Rut or not.” Josh reached down to take Tyler’s hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss each knuckle. Tyler giddily smiled and hid his face against Josh’s neck.

“Good, because… I love you, Josh. I don’t want you to leave.”

“Ty, I have loved you ever since that night we met,” Josh mumbled with a smile against the back of Tyler’s hand before craning his neck to meet Tyler’s gaze. “I’m never going to leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into writing is so painful guys. But I have no excuse not to write.
> 
> Please send me prompts on tumblr @summerdownturn


End file.
